Hearty Lumière Coord
is a Best Friends Rare coord made by the brand Love Me Tear and is Karen Kamishiro's Love Me Tear Unit Coord. It will debut in Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and in the anime. Description Hearty Lumière Top A chiffon blouse with frills going down the center of a gold button strip. The bottom is lined by lace. Each sleeve has a white ruffled cuff with scallops on top separated by a gold band, while white frills make the collar. A yellow bow-tie is worn at the collar with a large crystal droplet hanging from the center. A pink vest lined in gold is worn over this with white fabric in the middle held by two red and gold heart straps. At each corner is a gold ornate heart with a small lavender gem in the middle. The glittering, pastel pink heart shaped lapel is covered in pink hearts. The user gains white gloves with a gold lined scalloped cuff. Sewn to the top of the wrist is a pink bow. Hearty Lumière Skirt A pink princess skirt trim with white ruffled fabric and a thin strip of gold lining the bottom and center of the skirt to match the waistband. At the middle is a thick white band with a gold and red heart design featuring alternate gold lining, the larger of the two is also adorned by a pink droplet gem. At the lower corner on each side is a gold ornate heart with a lavender gem in the center. A piece of fabric resides over this with lace lining, while a frilly strip of fabric surrounds the middle design, with gold heart and fleur-de-lis separated by a small diamond. A large crystal droplet hangs from a gold diamond at the bottom of each piece. A chiffon peplum hangs over each hip with the lower portion bunched up and held with a large pink heart gem on a gold base. The bottom has a gold heart lining and slight scallop. Hearty Lumière Pumps Pink pumps with an ankle strap that has a hot pink ribbon sewn to the side. The heel is made out of crystal gem. On the foot are three, pink gem hearts resting on a gold base. These are worn with white tights that have a thick band of red going down the side with a border of gold to match the heart and dot pattern in the middle. Hearty Lumière Crown A small pink crown with a gold band around the bottom adorned by alternating pink heart gems and pearls. Gold bars wrap around the crown with a row of gold pearls on each, connected on top by a crystal heart. The user also gains red heart-shaped earrings with a crystal gem hanging from a gold pearl chain. Cards Trivia *The name of the coord is derived from the French word "lumière", which means "light". Gallery Official Art News044_img_04.png Bnr fr pp.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Others Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Love Me Tear Category:Best Friends Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Category:Friends Coords